Talk:Illusionary Weaponry
Shields I'm pretty sure a shield with a damage intake modifier (i.e. a PvP Shield -2 while enchanted) will reduce IW attack damage. :I don't see where in the article it says reduced damage wouldn't occur. But it does (and should) so you are correct. | Chuiu 00:11, 30 November 2005 (UTC) ::Shields are physical only now.Ubermancer 17:18, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Removing the Backfire note Does backfire trigger when IW is cast, or each time you attack with IW on you? In the later case it is definitly worth keeping. --Xeeron 21:15, 22 March 2006 (CST) :If it were the latter case, there's no point in having the empathy combo. The target would be dead regardless. -SolaPan 21:17, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::Then the note was not only unnecessary, but even missleading and it's good it is gone =) --Xeeron 22:35, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::: I think someone is merely confused about this. It's possible we should put in the NOTES that it triggers Backfire when you cast IW, but not when you attack. Obviously, someone is confused about it. ;) --JoDiamonds 02:56, 23 March 2006 (CST) Backfire is triggered on each IW attack, test it yourselves. --Acidic Thought 11:06, 23 March 2006 (CST) :Okay, I tested it, and I can confirm that Backfire does not trigger on IW attacks, though it does trigger on the actual casting. --adeyke 13:53, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::Then I apoligize about my previous post, either I was tripping on acid, or I was experiencing some lag while using it in pvp. Very sorry. Unstub Why is this a stub? -- 01:41, 23 March 2006 (CST) :I'll take the liberty. 03:35, 23 March 2006 (CST) Weapon This skill doesn't work with any weapon. I tried to hit monsters with a wand and a staff, but the damage was just the same with and without IW. I guess that's what they meant by melee. Note: You can still be hurt by any attack with or with IW. :Read the description. It says it only effects your melee attacks.--SavageX 19:48, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Does it get affected by skills that trigger when "fail to hit" Just wondering if it's "deal no damage" equals "fail to hit". Spirit of Failure. -PanSola 01:03, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :The two "failures" do not trigger on IW swings. --68.142.14.79 02:26, 13 May 2006 (CDT) If you use crippling skills such as hamstring while enchanted with illusionary weaponry do you cripple your opponent??? :I tested hamstring against the barrel dummy targets with IW on and got no effect. I'm assuming all melee attacks won't hit with IW on except for riposte and deadly riposte. prominent builds I thought it's just gonna be a link to a category? - 00:15, 22 June 2006 (CDT) Combo with Assassin skills? Has anyone checked if this skill works with assassin attacks or not? :If by assassin attacks you are referring to the double strike, then yes that triggers Illusionary Weaponry's damage. An experimental Me/A with high Dagger Mastery was pretty potent in RA (and with some dagger attack skills, very deadly)- Greven 15:35, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::What about an assassin's actually skill effects (cripple, poison etc?) - does a "lead attack" place a lead attack marker on the health bar?--Shadou 06:36, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::Nah, lead/off-hand/dual attack markers will only be placed on the target if they hit, and IW doesnt hit.(Terra Xin 05:11, 5 October 2006 (CDT)) Block? Are Riposte and Deadly Riposte special, or do things like Aegis and Guardian have a chance at blocking IW's effect too? The semantics of the note currently implies the former, which would feel like an anomaly. - 18:35, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :The obvious difference is that both ripostes block every attack, not by percentage. The percentage modification of other blocking skills seems to be considered after IW (after "missing"), while skills that block 100% of the time are considered before IW and are therefore triggered. So yes, I think that's an anomaly, too.Machma 06:54, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Then wouldnt Auspicious Parry block IW as well?(Terra Xin 05:10, 5 October 2006 (CDT)) Pets Does this skill enhance pet attacks? Pet attacks can be considered melee. — ::Amont:: 08:04, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :"YOU deal no damage in melee, but whenever YOU attack in melee" — Skuld 08:10, 27 June 2006 (CDT) zealous weapon? do u get any energy back while enchanted with IW and wielding a zealous weapon, ie axe? HJT 02:42, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :No. See, you don't actually hit with IW on. Your target just spontaneously takes damage. This is also why you can keep on attacking while Blinded, IW doesn't care about that. --Black Ark 02:56, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Cyclone Axe If you use cyclone axe it still hits all the enemies around you! Tested on the minotaurs outside of Ice Tooth Cave. Wow... I wonder if triple chop would work... use that skill that takes someone elses elite. I can't test this, can someone else? EDIT: Maybe Hundred Blades also. That would probably be better actually. Silverwing Slash hits 2x, so Hundred Blades would work.Frvwfr2 13:16, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :It should work with Hundred Blades considering that is the whole reason Hundred Blades IS elite. Or so I've heard. It should work wonders with Sun and Moon Slash though, if you have some other way of gaining adrenaline. — Galil 13:27, 1 August 2006 (CDT) oh yeah, i meant Sun and moon, not silverwing ^ Arcane mimicry to get illusionary weaponry --> use hundred blades with it on you. Problem solved. Me/D I posted a build in my user space. It's User:Mgrinshpon/Grinch_Mesmer. I think this build has the potential to replace the classic Me/W (assuming the skills aren't radically tweaked). What do you folks think? The advantages? Sand Shards activates upon a miss, and if you're hitting 3 people, that's almost 100 points of damage per swing. Also, each time someone attacks you, they're crippled preventing them running away from you. Finally, when your first enchantment is stripped, there's a PBAoE crippling effect allowing Sand Shards to do it's work. Disadvantages? No speed boost in attack, but Sand Shards is supposed to counteract that loss completely, and then some. I think that's pretty nifty. --Mgrinshpon 06:34, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Sand Shards doesn't work iwth IW IIRC — Skuld 06:36, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Are you positive? Have you tried it? --Mgrinshpon 06:39, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Talk:Sand Shards — Skuld 06:40, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, I'll just have to try it out for myself is all. No biggie. If it doesn't, so be it. --Mgrinshpon 06:56, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It's because Sand Shards reqiure attacks to fail. Illusionary Weaponry actually causes attacks to "deal no damage" but that doesn't warrant the properties of the attack failing. IW replaces it with the properties of magical hitting instead. (Terra Xin 05:15, 5 October 2006 (CDT)) :The Dervish's IAS skills are Heart of Fury and Whirling Charge, but neither of them can be maintained continuously. Considering also the fact that scythes are already intrinsically slower than swords, and that the PBAoE nature of scythes probably won't be too useful in PvP, I don't see how a Me/D could be more useful than Me/W. My Me/W in PvE has an alternate weapon set with the Soulbreaker, but I think that's the extent of the Dervish's usefulness as far as an IW Mesmer goes. 404notfound 23:01, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::Me/Ws can use scythes too~ But yes, PvP wise, it's kinda weak unless you're mowing through undead in AB, in which an PBAoE Derv or even a symbol of wrath would be more painful. Great for farming though. --Silk Weaker Trivia section Its the eternal blade that the ghostly used to have d: — Skuld 11:53, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :That was my edit, I just forgot to note it here. I got the tip from someone who posted it up on GwG but I can't find the thread. (Terra Xin 05:26, 5 October 2006 (CDT)) ::Ooo A Collosal Scimitar eh? That sounds like the perfect wepon fow IW mesmers. I wonder how it will fare on the trading floor. (Terra Xin 08:45, 6 October 2006 (CDT))